ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Methanosian from Methanos in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Swampfire. Appearance Ben as Swampfire Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Swampfire had his Omniverse ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Swampfire retains his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but he now has black shorts and fingerless gloves with a dark green trim. Blossomed Form In ''Lights Out, Swampfire gains his blossomed form, which can only be achieved when a Methanosian is in grave danger. Albedo as Negative Swampfire Negative Swampfire has Swampfire's Omniverse ''appearance, but the green parts are greenish-brown, the red petals are maroon and the yellow petal is darker. Swampfire Blossomed.png|Ben as Blossomed Swampfire Swampfire OU 1 Recolor.png|Albedo as Negative Swampfire Transformation Sequence Ben as Swampfire Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns olive green as he gradually becomes taller and more muscular. His feet dissolve into root-like appendages that grab small pieces of rock tightly, reforming them. The vines on his torso retract to reveal charred wood on his neck, between his shoulders and his ribcage. His head loses its hair as it grows red petals, which also appear on his shoulders, and a large yellow petal in the middle. His face becomes burned wood and his glowing green eyes pop out, as he smiles. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol emerges from his stomach while Swampfire bends his arms at his elbows and holds them upwards, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns olive green as he gradually becomes taller and more muscular. His feet dissolve into root-like appendages that grab small pieces of rock tightly, reforming them. The vines on his torso retract to reveal charred wood on his neck, between his shoulders and his ribcage. His head loses its hair as it grows red petals, which also appear on his shoulders, and a large yellow petal in the middle. His face becomes burned wood and his glowing green eyes pop out, as he smiles. Black fingerless gloves appear on his hands and black shorts that have a dark green trim surround his waist and thighs. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol emerges from his stomach while Swampfire stretches his arms in front of him and the vines on his palms retract, revealing holes which unleash a flamethrower at the camera, completing the transformation. Blossomed Form ''Coming soon... Albedo as Negative Swampfire Albedo slams down the Ultimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a red light. Albedo hovers in a dark red background with light red bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns greenish-brown as he gradually becomes taller and more muscular. His feet dissolve into root-like appendages that grab small pieces of rock tightly, reforming them. The vines on his torso retract to reveal charred wood on his neck, between his shoulders and his ribcage. His head loses its hear as it grows maroon petals, which also appear on his shoulders, and a large dark yellow petal in the middle. His face becomes burned wood and his glowing red eyes pop out, as he forms a slasher smile. The Ultimatrix symbol emerges from his stomach while Negative Swampfire bends his arms to his elbows and slowly raises them, causing large vines with thorns that catch on fire to appear behind him, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Same as his canon counterpart. Unlike the canon Swampfire, this one can switch between his default and blossomed forms. Weaknesses Same as his canon counterpart. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited By Ben *Swampfire first appeared in You Are Begging For Trouble, **'Swampfire fought Dr. Animo's mutant frog. *In Ben Quest, **'Swampfire defeated Vilgax and Agreggor. *In Lights Out, **''Swampfire blew up the Rustbucket III's back wings. **Swampfire gained his blossomed form. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *You Are Begging For Trouble (first appearance) *Ben Quest (by Ben and BTSO Ben) *Lights Out ''(blossoms) Trivia *Credits for the second infobox image go to Brywarrior. *Credits for the Negative Swampfire image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Methanosians Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000